


Best Christmas Ever

by Severina



Category: Live Free or Die Hard (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's not that I don't like Christmas, kid," John had insisted. "It's Christmas that fucking hates me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Christmas Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drabble a Day challenge. Triple-drabble because I started late!

"It's not that I don't like Christmas, kid," John had insisted. "It's Christmas that fucking hates me."

Matt had huffed out a breath and pinched his nipple lightly. "Christmas doesn't hate you, John," he had said. If they'd had this conversation during the day, John would have been able to see the gleam in his eye, would have maybe been able to nip any nascent plans in the bud. As it was, his arms were full of jailbait and the only thing available to nip was Matt's earlobe, which he had to do in retaliation for the nipple thing. And then things… moved on and he forgot all about their little talk.

He should've known that Matt would see Christmas as a challenge.

The kid plans an elaborate meal, decks the halls with literal boughs of holly, and fills one corner of his living room to overflowing with a tree that drips pine needles everywhere.

"See?" he tells John smugly when the turkey is cooking and the table set. "No crazy terrorists. No kidnappings. No one had to jump off a building. Christmas doesn't hate you."

"Uh huh," John says noncommittally.

But it is with no surprise whatsoever (at least on John's part) that the oven explodes, spewing turkey bits and Matt's grandmother's Classic Sausage Stuffing all over the kitchen. Or that it turns out that Matt is actually allergic to holly. And when the lights on the tree sputter and spark and set dry branches burning, it is John who calmly calls 911.

When the fire department has left and Matt is drooping over his soggy (but gaily wrapped) X-box, John pulls him into a hug, presses his lips against his hair. "Best Christmas I ever had," John murmurs.

Christmas might hate him, but the kid is a keeper.


End file.
